


Twincest

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: F/M, Familial Abuse, Family Drama, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Once-ler finds out that his brothers, Brett and Chet, are in a relationship, and he tries to keep their mother from finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twincest

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Theresa and Kitty.

It wasn't that the Once-ler didn't approve of homosexuality (him being as gay as the next fellow,) but he had to admit that it made him uncomfortable when it was between his two brothers. Sexual preferences were one thing, but _incest_ was pushing it a little far--and it worried him when they acted so obvious about it in front of the rest of their conservative family.  
So he made up his mind to approach the twins and confront them about their behavior. He got his chance when their aunt, uncle, and mother went away to town for the day, leaving the three younger males behind to handle the farm work. “Guys,” he began as they were busy plowing the fields with Melvin. “We need to talk.”

Brett paused in his work and glanced up at the Once-ler, oh boy, a talk? This sounded serious. He grinned, standing up straight and placing an arm around Chet, happy to take advantage of the break to touch his twin. “Sure, Oncie, shoot.”

Chet giggled happily at his brother's touch, and he leaned into him, grinning.   
The Once-ler sighed. “It's, well—this,” he gestured at the twins exasperatedly. “Don't get me wrong, it's your business who you guys want to be with, and if it's each other, then that's not for me to judge. But you gotta stop being all touchy-feely around the family! Mom will _kill_ you guys once she gets wind of it. She doesn't even approve of gayness alone, can you imagine what she would think of incest?”

Brett blinked, a frown forming on his lips. “ _Incest?_ ” he repeated, furrowing his brow. “I don't get it, Oncie, I know people have problems with two dudes bein' together an' all, but you don't gotta go makin' up words.” He squeezed his twin a little tighter and shot the Once-ler a grin, as if to say that he'd caught him making up pretend words. “Ma's just homie-phobic.” he said knowingly.

“Yeah! Homie-phobic,” Chet repeated with a dumb grin, then leaned up to kiss Brett on the cheek.  
The Once-ler groaned. “It's not a made-up word, guys, it means two members of the same family getting together romantically. And most people don't approve of it, so you need to be careful, okay?”  
Chet frowned. “But it's only natch-ral, Oncie. We kin feel it, inside.” He thumped his chest for emphasis.

Brett nodded, wrapping his other arm around Chet and pulling him in close. “Well thanks fer the warning, Oncie, but I think we'll be okay.” He gave his twin a smile and kissed him lightly on the lips, then pulled back slightly to glance up at the Once-ler, a sort of blissfully unaware look on his face. “Y'see? We love each other.”

The Once-ler sighed. “Just go easy on the public displays, okay?” he asked, a hint of pleading in his voice.  
Chet nodded, nuzzling against Brett. “Anythin' fer you, Oncie. But _you_ don't mind it, right?” he smiled up at their older brother.  
The Once-ler hesitated. “I guess not. But _please_ don't do it around the others, okay?”

A huge grin appeared on Brett's face and he suddenly unbuttoned Chet's overalls and fell to his knees, yanking them down with him. “That's good, Oncie, 'cause I've been wantin' to do this all day!” He gripped Chet's cock and leaned forward to take the whole thing into his mouth at once.

The Once-ler's face contorted in horror as Chet moaned, his hands going straight to his twin's hair and gripping tightly. “ _No!_ ” the Once-ler yelled, his face beet red. “No, no _no!!!_ You can't just—not in front of— _gah!!!_ ” His hands instinctively moved to cover Melvin's eyes. “Me and Melvin are leaving now! You see? _Leaving!!!_ ” he called as he quickly departed. “You ought to be ashamed for doing that in front of his virgin eyes!!!”

As soon as the Once-ler stepped into the house he was greeted by his mother, who looked extremely unhappy about something. “Oncie,” she began, her voice almost sweet and caring for a moment before she suddenly screamed, “What the fuck is this?!” She produced a magazine from behind her back and slapped the Once-ler across the face with it before throwing it at his chest and placing her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. “You better have a _damn_ good explanation for why I found this... this... _disgusting_ magazine in your room!”

The Once-ler made a surprised noise, taking a step back. “Well, you're home early, Ma. What are you talking about, what maga— _oh,_ ” he whispered as he leaned down to pick it up. How could he have made such a mistake? When he'd gone to plow the fields, he left the gay porn that he'd been jerking off to in plain sight. “I...have a really good explanation for this,” he began slowly, his mind racing for some sort of excuse. “It's, um...not actually mine? Yeah, I was holding it for a friend,” he continued sheepishly, clutching the magazine to his chest. “So that they...wouldn't get caught?”

The Once-ler's mother glared for a moment, then scoffed. “Of course you were, Oncie, we both know how many friends you have,” she replied sarcastically, taking a step toward the Once-ler and tearing the magazine from him. “I can't believe you would betray me like this, after all I've done for you!” She began ripping the magazine to shreds, tossing the mangled pages to the floor. “You're a disgusting faggot and if you don't shape up then I will kick you out of this house, do I make myself clear?!” She jabbed a finger into his chest with a scowl.

“Wh—do you have _any_ idea how difficult it is to find gay porn in this hick town?!?” the Once-ler exclaimed angrily, grabbing up the shredded pieces of the magazine and clutching them protectively. “So what if I like dudes, anyway? That has nothing to do with you! Besides, I'm not the only gay person in this family!” As soon as the words had left his mouth, he gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth in horror. Oh god, what had he done?!

The Once-ler's mother's eyes went wide and she instantly advanced on the man, backing him up against the wall. “Oncie,” she murmured, her tone deceptively sweet once more as she placed a hand on the Once-ler's chest, pushing him firmly against the wall. “ _What_ did you just say?” 

“Nothing!” the Once-ler squeaked, trembling in fear. “I was just being stupid! I'm the only gay dude around here, trust me!”  
At that moment, of course, the twins walked in, their clothing rumpled and arms around each other as they laughed. “Hey Ma, Oncie, what's goin' on?” Chet asked cheerfully.

Their mother drew in a sharp breath, giving the Once-ler one last shove against the wall before stepping over to the twins and eyeing them critically. “And just what do you two think you're doing?”  
Brett frowned as his mother shoved the Once-ler against the wall, but said nothing about it. “We just got done plowing the field 'n stuff like you asked.” He offered her a little smile.  
Their mother narrowed her eyes, looking them up and down, taking note of their rumpled clothes, their arms around each other, and... “What is _that?!_ ” she shrieked suddenly, taking hold of Brett's face and pulling him close to inspect the white substance dripping down his chin.  
Brett's eyes widened, shit, how'd he forget to wipe that off? “Uh... uh... that's...” He glanced from his mother to Chet, then the Once-ler, hoping for some help as the woman tightened her grip.

The Once-ler could only stare back helplessly, angry at himself for betraying the twins and scared of what their mother might do to them.  
“ _Milk!_ ” Chet yelled suddenly, his expression slightly frantic. “We was drinkin' milk to—to quench our thirst from that there plowin', and Brett spilled it all over hisself like a jackass! No offense to Melvin,” he added, shrugging at the Once-ler.

“Milk.” their mother repeated, her angry expression turning to one of sweetness. “Of _course_ that's what it is.” She patted Brett on the cheek and stood back, smiling up at him for a moment before slapping him hard across the face. “Don't you _dare_ lie to your mama!” She turned to Chet and slapped him as well before directing her attention to the Once-ler. “Thanks so much for letting me know about these two filthy faggots, Oncie, I'll deal with you when I'm finished with them,” she said sweetly.  
Brett rubbed his red cheek, tears welling up in his eyes, what did he do wrong?

“N-no, Ma, you can't!” the Once-ler exclaimed, stepping in between his mother and brothers. “Please, they don't—they don't know any better, please don't punish them! C'mon, I'm the one who was beating off to gay porn, punish me instead!”  
“You what?” Chet asked dumbly, glancing at Brett. “Hey, Oncie, how come you never told us you had porn? Sharin' is carin', you know.”  
The Once-ler slapped his forehead and turned to his brother. “You're _not helping,_ ” he hissed.

Brett bit his lip as his mother's words finally registered and he glanced at the Once-ler, his expression a mix of sadness and confusion. “Wait, you told on us, Oncie? I thought you said _not_ to tell ma 'cause she'd get mad. Why would you do that?”  
Their mother scoffed, gripping the Once-ler by the collar of his shirt and yanking him roughly down to her eye level. “Because he loves his mama, unlike you two, and he wants to get better and rid himself of this disgusting lifestyle, _don't you,_ Oncie?”

“I...” the Once-ler began, then hung his head. “Yes, Ma,” he whispered, tears burning his eyes. “I'm sorry, guys.”  
“But why, Oncie?” Chet asked in confusion. “You've known you was gay longer than us. I thought you liked it. Remember when you went out with that one feller from town, and you was _so sore_ when you got back you couldn't even sit--”  
“Th-that's completely irrelevant, just a one-time thing, now _shut up,_ Chet,” the Once-ler muttered, his face heating up. “Ma, I promise we won't do anything remotely homosexual again, just please don't punish the twins,” he begged. “I'm—I'm a bad influence on them, you see? They have no idea what they're even doing!”

Their mother crossed her arms. “I suppose I'll just have to punish all three of you, won't I?” She then stepped over to the umbrella holder near the door and pulled out a long wooden cane with a metal tip. “I'll make sure that none of you will want anything near your asses for a long time,” she growled, smacking the metal end of the cane against her hand. “Now get on the ground!” She smacked the cane roughly against the back of the Once-ler's legs.  
Brett gasped as he watched his brother fall to the floor. “M-ma, you can't-” he was cut off by the cane being pointed in his face. “You best shut your mouth if you know what's good for you,” she hissed.

The Once-ler cried out in pain as he fell, his face roughly hitting the wooden floor. “Please, Ma!” he cried, struggling to get on his hands and knees. “Don't do this!”  
Chet's eyes widened, and he knelt down to help his brother. “Why are ya doin' this, Ma?” he asked quietly, his eyes large and wet. “I don't understand.”

Their mother pressed the cane to Chet's chest, pushing him away from the Once-ler, her expression caring. “Now, Chet, honey, don't you worry, mama's gonna make it all better. Just get on the ground like your brother and I won't have to do that to you.”  
Brett wiped at his eyes, which were quickly filling with tears. “Ma... why?”  
The woman glared at Brett, gripping him by his collar and shoving him to the ground, kicking him over onto his stomach. “Because you're all filthy. You need to learn the difference between right and wrong and see what happens to faggots, it's better I teach you than some random person on the street, people get _killed_ for being faggots.”

“Killed?” Chet's face went pale and he quickly knelt down beside his brothers. “I don't understand, Brett. Why would someone kill us just fer lovin' each other?” he whispered.  
“Because, Chet,” the Once-ler groaned, rolling over onto his back and turning his head to face the twins. “People are homophobic, just like Ma here. It's not politically correct to be gay—much less incestuous like you two.”

Brett lifted himself to his hands and knees, his face bright red and streaked with tears. “This is stupid,” he muttered. “There's nothin' wrong with lovin' someone. _'specially_ your family!”  
“What was that?” their mother hissed, leaning down to grab the strap of Brett's overalls, she gave it a quick yank and the button popped off, allowing her to pull them down over his ass. “I don't think you deserve the luxury of having anything between my cane and your ass,” she growled, pulling her arm back and bringing the cane down hard against Brett's ass, eliciting a loud cry from him.  
Brett couldn't keep from letting out a sob as he buried his face in his arms. “Ma, p- _please!_ ”

The Once-ler shut his eyes tightly, burying his face in his arms. He didn't want to see this, didn't want to see his brothers in pain.  
“Oncie!” Chet wailed, pulling on his older brother's arm. “Do something! Stop her, please!” But the Once-ler only lay there, crying quietly as he listened to the sharp sounds of the cane raising welts on Brett.

Once their mother was satisfied with the large dark welts she'd left on Brett, she turned her attention to Chet, placing her cane down next to him to lean on for a moment. “Chet, you poor baby, you have no idea what's going on, do you?” She sighed, straightening up. “Don't worry, mama will go easy on you.” She quickly brought the cane down hard against his clothed ass, not nearly as hard as she had with Brett, but still hard enough to make a loud sound. She directed her gaze toward the Once-ler, shooting him a grin. “What do you think of this, Oncie? This is all your fault for corrupting my poor sweet babies.”

Tears streamed down Chet's cheeks as he was whipped, and he discreetly took Brett's hand in his own. “T-thanks fer goin' easy on me, Ma,” he mumbled.  
The Once-ler lifted his head for a moment to glare up at his mother, a fleeting sense of bravery rising inside of him. He grabbed onto it before it could escape. “I think you're a terrible person, and a bitter old woman who's too blinded by her prejudice to see what amazing people her sons are.” He glanced over at Brett and Chet with a sad smile. “I love you guys, okay? You're alright in my book, no matter what.”

Brett held tightly onto Chet's hand, trying to give him a reassuring smile despite the tears streaking his cheeks. He sniffed and reached out to take the Once-ler's hand. “Yer the best big brother ever, Oncie,” he murmured.  
Their mother certainly didn't think so however, and she promptly brought the cane down against the Once-ler, even harder than she had on Brett. “You ungrateful faggot,” she hissed, kneeling down to yank the man's pants down below his ass. “You want things in your ass so bad? Let's see if we can change that.” A grin slowly formed on her lips and without any warning, she forced the metal end of the cane inside the Once-ler, shoving it in a good few inches before stopping to move it around. “What do you think of _this,_ Oncie?”

The Once-ler screamed in agony as the cane was suddenly forced into him. He tried to form words on his lips but finding himself unable to as his bottom lip quivered violently, small sobs wracking his body. He moaned in shame as the cane brushed against his prostate and he began to grow hard. “ _Stop!_ Please don't do this!!!” he begged, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Chet watched, wide-eyed, and then turned to Brett in fear and confusion. “What's goin' on? I don't understand,” he whimpered.

Brett shook his head, his eyes wide and fearful. “Ma, y-you can't do that!” He squeezed Chet's hand, turning away, unable to watch.  
Their mother simply scoffed and continued to defile the Once-ler, shoving the cane in and out repeatedly, then stopping with a frown as she noticed his erection. “Oncie!” she scolded, kicking him hard in the crotch. “How _dare_ you get off on this!”

The Once-ler gasped and curled in on himself, unable to find his voice to scream amidst the pain. He cradled his bruised cock, breathing rapidly and whimpering.   
“Oh no, _Oncie!_ ” Chet cried, lunging forward to wrap his arms around his older brother. “Stop, Ma! Please don't hurt him no more!”

Brett swallowed and shakily moved to hold the Once-ler as well. “P-please, Ma, we'll be good from now on, okay?”  
Their mother glared down at them, but she was sure they had learned their lesson, so she stood back, leaving the cane buried deep inside the Once-ler. “You'd better. If I have to punish you again, I can _promise_ you'll regret it. Now go clean yourselves up.” With that she left the room, presumably to go to her own bedroom and pray that she had gotten through to her delinquent children.

The Once-ler shuddered and leaned against his brothers, tears streaking his cheeks. “I'm sorry, guys,” he whispered, reaching down to shakily pull the cane out, wincing as it ran across his bruised walls.  
“T'weren't yer fault, Oncie,” Chet mumbled, lacing his fingers with the Once-ler's and helping him to his feet. “T'weren't nobody's fault.”

Brett stood up slowly, pulling on his overalls before helping the Once-ler pull his pants back up. “C'mon, let's go to our room,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around his brother to help him walk there. Once they were inside, Brett shut the door and instantly wrapped his arms around his brothers, his eyes filling with tears. “'M sorry I couldn't do nuthin' to help,” he sobbed, pressing his face into whoever's shoulder was closest.

Chet immediately followed suit, bawling into the Once-ler's neck. “W-we done just let her _perpetrate_ you with that there cane, Oncie,” he sobbed. “All she did to us was give us a beatin', but you...”  
The Once-ler rubbed at his eyes and wrapped his arms around his brothers. “Hey, it's okay,” he mumbled. “I've taken worse, I'll be fine.” He led them over to the bed, helping them lie down together and then collapsing next to them. “Let's just rest for a while, okay? We're probably gonna need it.”

Brett wrapped his arm around both of his brothers, holding them tightly and sniffling as his crying slowly died down. “I love you guys, yer both the best brothers ever 'n I wouldn't trade you fer the whole world.” He squeezed them both a little closer and leaned over to kiss Chet before leaning up to kiss the Once-ler, then laying back down with a little smile. “We'll all be okay,” he murmured.

The Once-ler was about to protest at the kiss, but then Chet hugged them both fiercely, nuzzling against the Once-ler's chest, and he realized that Brett probably meant it in an innocent way. So he wrapped his arms around them and held them close, his eyelids closing as he began to drift off into an exhausted sleep. Tomorrow he would tell them of his plans for the future—plans filled with brightly-coloured thneeds and a distinct lack of their mother.


End file.
